smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Enriquearreguin777/Fusion
NOTE: The following is a non-canonical mini-story based on the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series that is not endorsed by A Heroic Smurf. Hero was one day lying down on a cloud with Wonder as they watched many of the cherubs fly by and laugh as they praised. Everything appeared Smurfy until a loud boom caught their attention. “Now what?” said Wonder. “Hmm… This one is feeling excited for another fight!” replied an excited Hero. He then put his two fingers on his forehead and teleported back to the Great Kai’s house. “Great Kai! I’m back! Hey, have you heard any loud booms lately? This one and his wife keep hearing loud thuds.” said Hero. The Great Kai only looked down the clouds as he pulled on his goatee from time to time. “Yes, Hero. It is one of your old enemies. The Anti-Hero you repeatedly faced is now wreaking havoc down in the bad place. He keeps requesting for you and he he… by the looks of it, he seems to have found you already. Well sort of…” chuckled the Great Kai. “This one does not understand, Great Kai.” said Hero. “Come and see, and behold.” Said the Great Kai. Hero walked over to have a look for himself. He saw the giant fires and the lake of sulfur. Finally, he indeed did see the Anti-Hero fighting and attacking another fast figure who tried to fight back. It was his grey counterpart, the Hero Smurf from the Grey village. He didn’t seem to be strong enough to take on the Anti-Hero on his own. “It’s him…”said Hero. “Mhm. Unfortunately, you must go and help him. We can’t let the Anti-Hero win. If he succeeds, he may make his way up here and vandalize paradise.” Said the Great Kai. “This one understands. I must be swift as well. Looks like Supersmurf 5 won’t be coming out today since it will take too much of my power and time.”said Hero as he jumped down from the clouds and began to use his flight ability to avoid the hell fire. He landed next to his enemies. The Anti-Hero sees the true Hero Smurf and tosses aside the Grey counterpart. “HEROOOOOOOOOOOO SMUUUUUUUUURF!” screamed the Anti-Hero. “Greetings Anti. You wanted me. Well, here I am. This one will defeat you once and for all here.” Said Hero as he prepared for combat. Both went at each other by landing numerous punches. In here though, the Anti-Hero didn’t take much pain since he was already dead. This worried Hero as he began to dodge and evade his enemy now. “This one will need some help. How can this one defeat that monster?” said a worried Hero. “Hero! Can you hear me? This is the Great Kai. Do you remember the Fusion technique I taught you?” said the Great Kai’s voice in Hero’s head. “Yes, Great Kai. But there is nobody here who is an equal… oh no…” said Hero… He then looked at a distance and saw his Grey counterpart who was also fighting back the Anti-Hero and appeared no match as well. He then spotted Hero and flew right towards him. “You have quite the nerve of showing your disgusting face here.” Said the Grey Hero. “We need to put our past differences aside. We have a common enemy, and the only way to defeat him is by working together.” Said Hero. “Hmph! As if I would care about lower life forms. I get pleasure in the sound of death.” Replied the Grey Hero. “Yes, but if you die here, it will be over for you as well.” Said Hero. “I don’t need your pity or your help you overpowered freak. Now get the Smurf out of my way and let this brute be. He is mine!” said the Grey Hero as he charges at the Anti-Hero. “Great Kai, he will not cooperate.” said a disappointed Hero Smurf. “Let him be for now, Hero. He will get tired and will finally need some assistance.” Said the Great Kai. The Grey Hero Smurf is seen fighting and fighting. The Anti-Hero only laughs as he brutally beats the Grey one. He slowly limps away from the fight as the Anti-Hero continues to destroy and kill many demons and structures. “Fine! It appears that this one will need this Smurf’s help. What is the plan “Hero”? said the Grey Hero. “Fusion.” Said Hero. “What?! There is no way I, the great Hero Smurf, will share my body with a low class warrior such as yourself!” shouted the Grey Hero. The Anti-Hero turns his head and sees the two Heroes and he quickly shouts their name in anger as he rushes towards them. They avoid him after Hero grabs his Grey counterpart and he quickly puts his fingers on his forehead to teleport behind the brute. “Alright then! Let’s do your stupid fusion and get this over with” said the Grey Hero as Hero nods. Both stand firm and then perform the fusion dance until their index fingers touch. “FU-SION! HA!” said both Hero and the Grey Hero. AN explosion occurs and both of them disappear in the cloud of smoke. Out walks only one figure who wore a gold and silver Smurf hat and Smurf pants. The “H” on his forehead was also gold and silver. The warrior walked out calmly with a grin, yet serious face. His voice also was a combination of both of the Heroes. “I am neither Hero, nor the Grey one. I am the one who will defeat you! Said the warrior. “HERO SMUUUUUUUUUURF!” shouted the Anti-Hero as both warriors clashed. The new warrior seemed to be more powerful since he shared the power of both Heroes. The Anti-Hero was actually getting hurt now as the warrior moved swiftly by only using his legs while he used his hand to cover his mouth while he yawned. “Was that it?! This one is getting bored! And a little bit hungry…” said the warrior The Anti-Hero got up bruised and he began to charge until he transforms into his Legendary Supersmurf form. The fused creation smirks and begins to charge as well until he as well becomes a Supersmurf. “HERO SMURF!” shouts the brute as he charges. “This is the end for you Anti.” Said the fused warrior as he lifted his hand and creates a rainbow ball and sends it flying towards the Anti-Hero, destroying him and reducing him into gold dust. “Yes. This is the ultimate fusion.” said the warrior. “Hero, if you can hear me in there, I need you to take the gold dust before you and seal it away in one of the cells in there to keep him locked up for good.” Said the Great Kai. The fused warrior grins and takes the dust and places it in a jar. He then flies around hell until he finds an empty cell and then he throws the jar as the cell closes. The jar ends up breaking and the Anti-Hero is once again seen. He appeared to be sleeping and in his normal form with his green Smurf hat covering his eyes as he muttered in his sleep “Hero Smurf.” The warrior places his two fingers on his forehead and teleports back to the Great Kai’s house outside. The fusion then wears off as soon as the Great Kai sees the warrior. The warrior flashes with a bright light and the two Heroes become separate again. “Welcome back to the light Hero. And what of you Grey Smurf?” said the Great Kai. “Hmph! I guess this one’s work is done. I can now leave this place. I feels so utterly peaceful. It makes me want to vomit.” Said the Grey Hero as he jumps off and falls through the clouds until he disappears. “I feel he can change… maybe. When we were fused, I could see through his mind and thoughts. I used to think he was so evil and depraved when we first fought on Earth. But, he seems different in here. Perhaps his time in hell is making him want to redeem himself.” Said Hero. “Only the Great Papa knows, Hero. All that matters now is that everything is back to normal for now. I believe I overheard your fused form say he was hungry.” Said the Great Kai as he grinned. “Yes. But that was not me. That must’ve been the Grey Hero Smurf.” Said Hero as the Great Kai makes a surprised face. Trivia *This story is inspired after the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn film, where both protagonists fuse to become one being to conquer their enemy. *The idea of having the Grey Hero Smurf slowly turn good comes from the Dragon Ball Z series where the character Vegeta whom the Smurf is based off of slowly turned good and ends up helping the protagonist even though they were once enemies who fought for the fate of the world. Category:Blog posts